


Gamkar shuffle mix

by novatasticSpace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Shuffle Challenge, Some occness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novatasticSpace/pseuds/novatasticSpace
Summary: First time writing Gamkar, I hope you enjoy. Is basically a mix of 10 drabbles based off of 10 songs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Homestuck, nor the characters I used, nor the songs I mention. 
> 
> First time writing Gamkar, I hope you enjoy. 
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. Pick a character, pairing or fandom you like. For original fiction, pick two of your characters (or make two up). Additional idea: Pick two of your characters (or make two up) and put them in a scene/setting
> 
> 2\. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle
> 
> 3\. Write a drabble (a short piece of fiction) related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start writing when the song starts and stop when it ends. No lingering afterward; you have to keep going.
> 
> 4\. Write ten of these drabbles and then post them up (if you’re writing fanfiction for a fanfiction site) or put them in a short story collection.

**Brown Eyed Girls - Kill Bill**

 

“Don’t you wanna kill me?” Karkat sung out to you, and it was eating on your nerves. Small bro was all up at the top of the big tent, twirling one of his sickles. You’re trying to keep your chill on, key word there was trying, but this motherfucker just rubs you the wrong way. You’d never kill him, no, that would be a waste of the rare paint that flows through his veins.

“Hey blugesucker you coming or not? To chicken to play bawk bawk?” Karkat taunted out, and you sigh, if that’s how he wants to play then so be it. You can already hear the complaining you’re going to get from Eridan.

 

** Jaejoong \- My Only Comfort **

 

23 days have passed. 23 days have passed since your little bro up and left you. It’s not like you’re able to go up and apologize this time either. He’s gone for good.

You think about the one time you two made pies together, how he got sugar all over him, you want to go back to those days.

 When you stumble back into your hive you want to scream, because there is some of his movies, sitting there innocently. You had the palest of pity for that fool, that mutant fool. You miss him terribly. You want him back, to hold, protect, lock him away from the world. But now you can’t up and do that anymore.

 

** SHINee \- SHINe (Medusa) **

 

It’s fate the first time you see him. You’re on a battlefield for fucks sake, and you’re happy that the mysterious clown is on your side. His ship destroying one of theirs every other second.  Explosions are ringing out everywhere, the glare of the sun cast itself onto his ship, and he’s shining. 

_Get your shit together kk_

 Oh fuck close call Vantas, close call. You can’t not watch him though, he looks like he’s dancing through the stars. 

 

**Wonder Girls - Like This**

 

You’re drunk off your mind, like really drunk, dancing drunk, giggles are escaping your lips, Sollux is somewhere drunk off his mind too, you think he snuck away with Aradia? Or Feferi one of the two. 

But damn they are playing a good song and it’s unfair, you have to dance, so you bring out your best moves, you’re gliding across the floor, twisting your body the right way, it’s good enough that you meet an purple blood whose hands gravitate towards your hips, and you’re response is to grind against him.

He’s a fuck ton taller than you, but he bends down and asks you for the night, and you happily agree.

 

**Super Junior D &E - Saturday Night**

 

“Lets go pabe.” Gamzee starts off while carrying your stuff, you haven’t seen his this eager in sweeps. You guess that saying that the next two days were moirail days lit up an old spark within him. 

“Yeah yeah, just don’t drop anything.” You say back to him, as the two of you start back towards his hive.

“Hell yeah brother I know, I know, no dropping the stuff. Don’t you worry pabe.”

 

**Super Junior D &E - Can you feel it?**

 

You don’t know what this feeling is but, you don’t want to kill him. If anything you want to protect him from the world. Lock him away in his hive so no one could get their culling on with him.

Because that would suck, he’s all kind of precious, has miracles running through his veins. All kind of treasures. You don’t want to paint with him either, you don’t know what to really make of the feeling, it’s really annoying.

“Karkat brother?” You ask him, and he replies with a ‘hmm?’

“I got these feelings…”

 “Do you want to have a feelings jam Gamzee?” He asks concerned last time… 

 

** Shinee \- RING DING DONG  **

 

He’s stuck in your head and you don’t know what to do. At first it was like a little annoyance, but now he’s all that's on your mind. It’s hilarious if you think about it, you two are, were, are supposed to be on opposite sides, you being the second sufferer, and him being the prince of the clowns. 

But he’s beautiful, and it’s not fair, he doesn’t even look like what you were expecting, you were expecting someone like Grand, not a lanky troll who's about a head taller than you. Sollux and Eridan are probably taller than him. 

You remember the first time you met him, he kissed your hand, and kneeled down to you.

 

** MBLAQ \- Sad Memories **

 

You two were supposed to be together forever, in all that serendipitous paleness you forgot the main thing. He was going to die before you, he was going to die quick, so quick, and it just wasn’t fair. His warm blood was going to kill him. The miracles were going to kill him, and you hated that. 

 

** Exo M - Miracles in December **

 

You want to go back, to that cold day. Back to that day, when you lost him, the other half of your diamond. Back to that day on the cold beach.

It’s your fault, you weren't careful enough, you thought he was safe, but those words you said. They destroyed him, it was bad enough that you made him cry. Karkat never cries, but you destroyed him, you enjoyed it at the time, watching him cry his eyes out on the beach, but now you wish that you could turn back time.

Go back to the happier memories, go back to the time when the two of you were still together, when you both had matching smiles on your face.

You don’t deserve him though, he’s too good for you, was always trying to make you feel good. Always there for you, you were the shitty moirail in the situation you two-faced, and you regret it so much now. You want him to come back to you. You miss the warmth in your life. 

Everything's cold now.

  

**Disclosure - Latch**

 

You’re never letting go of him. He’s so warm, so bright, and you’ve been cold for so long, so cold and alone.

No matter what you’re never letting go, you’re latching on and never leaving him. At this point you don’t care what quadrant you’re in with him, you just want him, and nothing else. Fuck miracles, fuck, painting, fuck everything but him, that’s all you need in your life.

“Shhhhhhhh” It’s Karkat, bless him...

His warm hands are all over your face, his bright red eyes looking down at you, you cannot handle his boy. He’s so good to you, so good. He’s the moon to your moonflower, the sugar to your pie, the paint to your canvas, you need him. 

“Stop being such a sap douchewaffle.” He says to you, and you just keep muttering off the cheesiest things you can think of, you love the way his face lights up all red like. 


End file.
